


Someone to Trust

by Katie_Emm



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Duke makes Pancakes, Duke's got them, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guilt, M/M, Pancakes, Season 3, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke just wants someone to trust that he isn’t going to be like his dad. The person that he dose find is the last person he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Nuke girl to the end but as I was lying around thinking of Slash to write this idea popped into my head and I found that I did not hate it especially with the way season 3 was going. This is set after episode 3-2 and after the extended scene where Jordan pretty much throws Dwight out of the Diner after he tells her they don’t have to worry about Duke.

Dwight sighed as he drove away from the diner shuddering at the look in Jordan eyes as she removed her glove. It was bad enough she’d denied him the piece of pie but to threaten him just because he told her he’d spent the day with Duke. Well that and he told her that he didn’t think they had to worry about Duke. Of course he should have known someone in the guard wouldn’t take kindly to him defending Crocker but still. He found himself parking in front of the last place anyone would expect to find him, The Gray Gull. It wasn’t open yet as it was still morning but he could see Duke’s jeep parked out front and knew the other man was inside. He knew this was a bad idea and would probably get him in even more trouble with the people he use to call comrades but still he felt he could trust this man and there was a connection he couldn’t really deny. Even if he’d been thrown off his boat once literally.

He found the door open when he tested it and found the other man sitting at the bar paper work spread out in front of him sipping from a mug of what smelled like coffee. “What do you need Audrey?” he asked with out turning around as he sifted some of the papers. It was all very strange and domestic to see you could forget about what had happened in the past twenty-four hours and see the man as just another business owner. He forgot for a moment that he was just running round helping round up dog men, freaking out about his trouble and strong arming those two old men into giving him some of the information they kept hiding. “Audrey?” he asked again shaking Dwight from his mind as he saw the man turn the freeze looking at him. He quirked and eyebrow and asked, “Can I help you Dwight?” The big man just shrugged and Duke moved the paper work packing it together, “Coffee?” he asked getting up. He nodded moving to take a seat at the bar as he watched the other man go to the back and return with a mug setting it in front of him.

“Some day?” Duke said putting on his trademark charming smile that he used when he was nervous. He slipped back onto the stool next to the blonde man looking over some more of the papers.

“And night,” Dwight said sipping the coffee and sighing. It was good quit possibly the best he had but then he was tired and hungry. His stomach growled and the other man looked at him and laughed getting up.

“I’ll go make you some pancakes,” he said smiling as he put away his papers closing them up in a folder moving to the back.

“You don’t have to,” the man called feeling his face heat up a little. Was he blushing about Cocker offering to make him food?

“I know,” he called. “I want to.” Dwight felt himself relaxing in a way he hadn’t in a long time as he sipped the coffee and heard the other man busy in the kitchen. He couldn’t explain it but he felt like he could trust Duke Crocker of all people.

~Fin


	2. Who Do I Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Farmer Duke is sitting in The Gull feeling betrayed by Audrey, hurt angry and drinking. He sends a text message just before Audrey gets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to do these as ficlits and a slow build of the relationship

Duke sat at the bar staring at his phone still not sure if it was a good idea to have sent him a message or not. After the pancake breakfast the two of them hadn’t really crossed paths or gone out of the way to see each other much less talk but after the day he found he wanted to be around the tall blonde man. He closed his eyes downing the rest of the scotch. He pours himself another glass when the last person he wanted to see walked in.

Her he glared at her taking another drink while she walked up and sat next to him. He only vaguely paid attention her as she mentioned that the guys kids suddenly got better. He knew what he did, why he did it he was just angry she had manipulated him and even asked him to do it. He picked up the bottle and the glass ignoring her as he walked away to the back and his office he just wanted to drink tell he couldn’t remember his name let alone what he’d done.

~~

Audrey just stared at the man as he walked away feeling a twinge of pain. He’d trusted her and she’d used him now he wasn’t going to speak to her. She hadn’t heard the door open until she heard some one cough and she turned around staring, “Dwight?” she asked.

The big blonde man shrugged, “Audrey.” He looked around, “where’s Duke?” He shoved his hands into his pockets looking uncomfortable as she stared at him still waiting for her to answer.                      

“What do you want with Duke?” she asked suspiciously wondering what Dwight of all people would want with Duke.

He shrugged, “he texted me asking me over.” He shifted slightly looking at her, “What did you do to him?” She blinked at him not sure what to say when his phone beeped and he looked at it chuckling, “he’s drinking isn’t he?” He moves to go past her to the back then stops. “You know I think I know why his Dad was a drunk,” he comments giving her a look before saying, “Good night Audrey.” The looked cut her deep more then the statement and the good night was so final a dismissal. He left her there going into the back like he’d done it before.

She felt a little upset at what he’d said she’d just been trying to help the victims. Maybe she should have told Duke her plain or asked him before just thrusting him into it. She thought he’d have figured it out when she kept saying she needed him for this. She wanted to grab a drink from the bar but thought better of it instead she made sure the place was locked up before moving to her space up stairs. When she was on the balcony over looking the parking lot she froze seeing the two shapes moving toward Dwight’s truck. The slightly bigger man had his arm around Duke helping the stumbling man to the car she could hear what they were saying carrying up to her on the breeze and she paused to watch and listen. “How much did you drink before I got here?” the blonde snapped.

“Not enough,” the dark haired man slurred before continuing. “I just.”

He was cut off with a, “I know.”

He managed to get him to the truck and the door open when Duke asked, “you would never ask?”

“No,” was the simple reply.

“Thank you,” was the quiet reply she was surprised she could hear it.

She watched as the blonde helped Duke into the truck before moving around to the driver’s side calling, “Your place or mine?”

Audrey didn’t hear the reply as the man entered the truck and drove off. She shook her head it’d been a long day maybe she wasn’t seeing what she’d seen she’d go off to bed things would look different in the morning.

Unfortunately things had changed between Duke and the caretaker in a way she could see now. Dwight seemed to spend more time at The Gray Gull and Duke didn’t seem to mind having him there even smiling at him with a few casual touches.

~Fin


	3. Earning Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Over My Head Duke is thinking about what he did to try and earn Audrey’s and to a lesser extent Nathan’s trust as well as what Claire said.

Duke had just visited the woman who’s life he’d saved. Part of him was happy and a little smug about it. He’d shown the two people who’s opinion of him he actually cared about. Though now Claries comment dug at him worming its way into his mind. He didn’t want to think about what they meant and why he’d really gone down that cliff to help that woman. Yes he could have let Nate and Audrey go down but he didn’t think they could have resolved the situation as fast as he did when he realized he could use his trouble to do something good.  He had to show Audrey he wasn’t just a weapon she could use on those people who liked to hurt with their troubles and he had to show Nate he wasn’t his father he wouldn’t become him. Audrey had apologized to him but Nate still looked at him like he was just waiting for him to turn into some silvereye monster and kill half the town. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going when he started up his jeep and started driving. He knew he needed to go somewhere where no one had any expectations of him. He wanted to spend the night with someone who didn’t expect anything from him other then just him being their. He found himself in front of a house before he really understood why he was their. He sat in his jeep for a good ten minutes before making his decision and getting out walking up to the door shocked as it opened. “I wondered how long you where going to sit out there before you made a decision,” Dwight said smiling at him. “Hard day?”

Duke couldn’t help but find himself smiling back, “yeah you could say that. All most drowned on dry land.” The blonde looked at him frowning now as he reached out to touch his face. The dark haired man leaned into the touch closing his eyes. “I survived,” he said softly. 

“Do you want to come in?” he asks and Duke opens his eyes looking at him. 

He wanted to come in god how he wanted it. To let himself have this night but he knew if he took that step there was no going back. “It may only be one night,” he said softly. Dwight nodded he wouldn’t ask for more. Leaning in he let his lips lightly brush the other man’s before he was pulled backwards into a proper kiss and into the house managed to shut the door behind him.

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? Is this paring ok? These are just ficlits though as I get more comfortable with my writing I may come back and add the inside scene.


	4. Misplaced Trus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Duke spends the night at Dwight’s he try’s not to think about it to much avoiding the bigger man by throwing himself into his work and dealing with his legal issues. Of course being harassed by a woman in white who seems to have it out for him as well as all the other criminals in Haven he puts his trust into Audrey to protect him. As he was being beat up by said woman he starts to wonder if he made the right choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haven but if I did there’d be more boys kissing.
> 
> Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I’m sorry it to me so long to get back to this. Real life and I ran into a hic-up for this chapter. I was so eager to get to the next chapter that I was having trouble getting the right mood for this one.

As Duke was thrown onto the floor by some psychotic sprit woman beating the crap out of him he started to think. He wasn’t the type to freak out over a woman beating him up he’d meet some very capable women in his life but one that he’d stabbed and seen shot that caused her to crumble was a little to much. He started to wonder in the short time he was being beat up weather or not he had put his trust in the right person. After his night with Dwight he’d slipped away in the morning leaving a stack of pancakes and fresh coffee. He hadn’t really faced the man since. Still dealing with his issues and feelings for the blond woman who soon was next him asking him where the woman went. Not if he was ok but where the woman had gone. He flinched away from her wishing he didn’t keep putting his trust into this woman. Even if before they where having a moment he’d thought he could tell her how he felt but then she’d fallen asleep on him. 

After she’d gotten all riled up about getting a sketch of the woman and figuring out what all the victims had in common. That’s what he was a victim and he didn’t feel up to helping her at them moment choosing to go down to his office instead sighing as he wished there was something left to drink but he curled up to lick his wounds. He had a date in court again the next day and he could use some sleep. As he drifted off his mind wondered to a different blond. Bigger, more sold who he knew he needed to talk to and would feel safer around. 

~~~ After the Confrontation

As Duke slipped out of the office barely glancing at Nathan and out of the building he kept his smile on only letting it fade once he reached the street. He’d meant what he’d told Lynette about him being a bad man. He didn’t feel much like a good man though it had been nice to hear Audrey saying he was a good man though he knew really he just had her fooled with his charm. He didn’t trust himself that much. He looked at his phone as he walked toward his car taking a deep breath and finally calling a number he should have called a long time ago. As it rung he shifted nervously and blushed when he heard a gravelly, “hello?”

“Hey it’s me,” he said softly. “Can we talk?” He waited holding his breath hoping he hadn’t made a mistake.

He heard a soft sigh and the other male shifting as if sitting up, “sure your place or mine?” 

“How about mine this time?” he said with a smile. “I promise I wont throw you off the side this time.”

He smiles at the chuckle he hears as he say, “ok I’ll be there in like 10.” He hung up his phone and cheeked his watch smiling as he hopped into his jeep and hurried home.

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I know its short but I really wasn’t sure what to do with this episode. I really want these to be more ficlits then anything else though I do hope to revisit it later. As always reviews are welcome please if you’re going to criticize make it constructive.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to turn this into chapters taking on different episodes in season 3. I know is not really Nuke and may not turn into it but please what do you think.


End file.
